Keeper of the Underworld
by ShadowEater666
Summary: Summary: This is a response to Undercover Operative's Twice-Blessed Child Challenge. Challenge plot and rules can be found inside the story. Harry/Luna pairing later on. Rated T may go up to M later on.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

Summary: This is a response to Undercover Operative's Twice-Blessed Child Challenge. Rules for the Challenge can be found below. Harry/Luna pairing later on.

**_Twice-Blessed Child_** _Harry Potter/Percy Jackson Crossover_

_Faced with Sirius' death, the last thing Harry needed was to be turned on by his friends, yet our favorite dark-haired Wizard finds himself alone in his greatest time of need. But all is not lost, Harry has friends in a high place, Olympus, and they've had enough with how the Wizards have been treating their Son._

**Rules**

Harry is the Son of a canon God pairing, Greek or Roman. E.g. Zeus and Hera. Hades and Persephone. Mars and Venus. _How Harry got to the Potters is up to you._

Harry's friends must all turn their backs on him. Whatever reason you wish to use is fine, just make it interesting. _This rule doesn't apply if, and only if said friends are Demigods as well._

When Harry dreams of his godly parents he only hears their voices, he doesn't know who they are until they claim him at CHB. _Harry can get hints and can be 100% sure but his parent cannot confirm it and claim him until he reaches the Camp._

Harry befriends a canon Demigod from CHB that is NOT Percy or Annabeth.

Harry must have some form of -kinetic power. _E.g. hydrokinesis, pyrokinesis, umbrakinesis… Google them if you don't know what I mean._

At least ONE person from the HP-verse must be a Demigod and show up at Camp after Harry arrives. _Neither of them can know the other is a Demigod until then however._

For whatever reason you choose Harry MUST be taken on the Quest for the Lightning Bolt. _Maybe there is an added line in the Prophecy (Book) or his parents order him to go with Percy._

**Forbidden**

Demi-Titan Harry.**_If the Titan in question DIDN'T support Kronos in the war, then they're allowed. (Doesn't apply)_**

Harry forgiving his old friends._They turned their backs on him, he can't forgive that now he knows what real friendship is._

Harry joining Voldemort. _Even if you make Harry Dark he still wouldn't join Voldemort._

_Chapter 1_

Harry couldn't believe it. The entire thing had been a trap from the start and now because of him his godfather was dead. To make matters worse when he went to check on his friends in the hospital wing he heard talking so stayed to the shadows to avoid being noticed when he heard his name mentioned. Something he had noticed over the years but never mentioned to anyone was that when he was in shadows he could partially or completely conceal his presence, as he did now while listening to Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione talking about him.

"See this is what I was saying last year when Harry's name came out of the goblet. He's reckless and dangerous and he doesn't care who else gets hurt." Ron said causing Harry's heart to feel like it had been smashed into a thousand pieces.

"Ronald how could you say something like that. Of course Harry cares didn't see how devastated he was when Sirius died?" Hermione standing up for him made him feel a little better though Ginny's words soon made that go away.

"Oh sure he was after being the one to get him killed. After all Sirius wouldn't have been there in the first place if we hadn't rushed into a trap and needed saving." Those words made Harry feel like he had been dealt a physical blow especially since his own thoughts were very similar.

"They do have a point Hermione. Harry is a lot more dangerous then most people realize." It was at those words from Luna that Harry had heard enough and just wanted to hide in his dorm.

As if the Shadows understood his wish they swirled around him and he vanished from the hospital wing. When the Shadows stopped spinning and he could see again he noticed he was back in his dorm. Thankfully neither Seamus nor Dean had made it back to the room yet. He didn't want to deal with anyone at the moment.

He climbed into his bed and pulled the curtain shut before casting privacy charms on it and deciding to sleep.. He had expected to have nightmares about the recent Battle of the Ministry. However he didn't instead he had a much more realistic dream.

=========================**Dream Sequence**==========================

Harry found himself in an elegant room. He was sitting in a high backed comfortable purple chair. Though he couldn't make out much in the room due to the deep shadows he could tell from the magnificent carpet that were the room visible it would be extremely elegant. However Harry didn't get much time to think about the room as someone he couldn't see began speaking to him though he could tell the speaker was female.

"_Worry not Harrison for even though you feel abandoned and alone you are far from it. After all even though you may not know it you have family my son. Powerful family that is not connected to the wizarding world. Family that would like to see you brought to the place you truly belong." _The woman spoke with a musical voice.

"Who are you and why did you call me your son? What do you mean I have a family not connected to the magical world? My parents were James and Lily Potter and they were murdered." He stated not sure what to think. Though part of him felt like what he thought was fact wasn't actually true.

"_It is true that James and Lily Potter were your adoptive parents and that they were murdered by Voldemort. However your birth parents are very much alive Harrison. I am your mother and I am a Greek Goddess. My husband who is also a Greek God is your father which makes you a Twice-Blessed Half-blood or Godling."_ She stated pausing to let that info sink in.

Harry knew most people would be surprised to hear that gods existed however with everything that had happened to him at Hogwarts he didn't find it surprising. "If both my parents are gods shouldn't that make me a god? You also haven't answered my question of who you are."

"_I'm not allowed to tell you who I am yet. But don't worry you will find out sooner then you may think. Also though children born from two gods usually ends in the child being a god there are rare occasions where two gods give birth to a special type of Demigod. These Demigods are usually born from Gods possessing a mortal couple seeking to have a child or one of the Mortal parents being a God or Goddess in mortal form. In your case it was the latter as I chose to take a Mortal form as a way to punish your father for his past affairs. However we both also wanted another child so this was one way to achieve that goal." _His mother explained. He was a little surprised he was already thinking of her as such. Though he supposed that was just because with the past five years he had become more adaptable.

"Okay so I'm this rare Twice-Blessed Demigod thing. But what did you mean by my family wanting me to be in the place I belong? Where is it that I belong if not in the wizarding world?" He asked curious now.

"_With others of your kind. The Heart of the West and thus Olympus now reside in America. That's not all that resides there either. A sanctuary for demigods known as Camp Half-Blood also exists there. That is where you belong. There you will be safe and trained properly. That is also where you I will claim you. Normally your Father would claim you there as well. However as part of his punishment I have forbidden him from doing so. This won't be a problem though as the powers you inherit from him can be passed off as belonging to me since we share the same domain. It will also be safer for you do to something you will learn about at he camp." _His mother stated making Harry think about the Greek legends he knew.

"So you and my father share a domain and powers and my Father has had affairs in past with mortals. That means that you're either Amphitrite the Queen of the Sea or Persephone Queen of the Underworld. Since from what I remember Hera doesn't have any of the powers Zeus does." He said already having a guess of which was more likely. Since being the son of Amphitrite and Poseidon didn't make much sense with power over Shadows. Which he apparently had.

"_If only you'd let that intelligence of yours shine through more often. Maybe once you arrive at camp you'll allow your real self to thrive. Once you are free from your school make your way to New York I will ensure that someone is present to guide you to the camp. We shall talk more after you have made it there for now it's time for you to wake up. Just remember Harrison I loved you and never wanted for you to suffer as you have." _As his mother said that the room started to fade as Harry woke up.

===========================**End Sequence**==========================

'Well looks like my life is going to get much more interesting from here on out. Especially if my Mom and Dad are who I think they are.' He thought to himself. He wasn't sure how he was supposed to make his way to New York however he was sure he would figure something out. If only Hermione and the others hadn't all thought he was so dangerous maybe he could get help from her. But that didn't seem like an option now. He looked at his watch and realized that the train home would be leaving in eight hours. 'No matter what awaits me on this path one thing is for sure. I'm done being the wizarding world's scapegoat.'

A/N: That's the end of chapter one of Keeper of the Underworld. Next chapter will be the Train Ride to Kings Cross as well as a surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

A/N: Okay this story and all my other stories are finally back on track.

Harry sighed as he managed to find a compartment to himself at the back of the train. He planned to just keep to himself until they reached Kings Cross. After that he'd figure out some way to get to New York like his mother had wanted. He just had to hope that he could slip away from Dumbledore's lap dogs. It was still a little odd thinking of the woman from his dream as his mother, though it did make some sense to him. It would explain why he hadn't felt fully at home in the wizarding world.

He pulled out a book he had found when packing that hadn't been there before. It was a book on Greek Gods and Heroes and he had an idea where it had come from. He smiled at the thought of getting a gift from his mother and began to read it. He was so wrapped up in reading the book that he didn't realize it was written Ancient Greek and not English.

At some point during the trip Harry was pulled out of his reading by the compartment door opening. He looked up and frowned when he saw who it was. Luna was smiling at him, Neville had a nervous smile of his own, and Hermione seemed to be very nervous. "What can the dangerous Harry Potter do for the three of you?" He asked scathingly causing Hermione to flinch.

"I stand by what I said Harry, you are more dangerous then most think. Though that's because of your heritage." Luna said her normal mysterious smile in place. Harry's eyes widened a little bit as he realized what Luna meant.

"Are you?" He asked getting a nod from Luna. "What about you two?" He asked Neville and Hermione. He noticed that Hermione seemed unsure but both she and Neville nodded.

"We have a feeling that Hermione's parents never told her. It took a lot of convincing to make her realize we were serious and accept that she's one of us." Neville said as the three made their way into the compartment.

"So what I overheard?" Harry asked not sure where to begin.

"Just letting the sheep hear what they thought needed to." Luna said still smiling. "We tried to find you this morning, but you left before any of us."

"If we had known you were listening Harry we would have been more delicate with what we said. But we had to keep our true allegiance hidden." Neville explained.

"So you don't think I'm a reckless idiot that just endangers people?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course not. You're the bravest most caring person I've ever known." Hermione said. Neville and Luna both nodded at that.

"Anyways Ginny and Ron let slip something when they thought we were all on board. It's a good thing that you'll be going camp." Neville said. Harry made a motion with his hand for him to continue. "They were talking about ways they could make you have an accident as well as plans they had to steal your fortune after it happened." Neville said frowning.

"I knew Ron was a jealous prat but I never thought he was that jealous. Then again with how he acted after my name came out of the goblet I guess I shouldn't be too surprised." Harry said sighing.

After that the compartment fell into friendly conversation about summer plans. Although Hermione eventually ended up having to leave to do Prefect duties. Harry was decidedly more relaxed after learning that he wasn't as friendless as he had thought. Luna and Neville had agreed to run interference to help him escape any Order members that may be at the station. From there he'd go to Gringotts to get a passport and transportation set up then he'd be on his way to the airport and then New York.

A/N: Okay this chapter is really short, but I want to make the visit to Gringotts and the trip to New York it's own chapter.


End file.
